The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society even if none of them truly made any sense to Harry no matter how much Draco explained them.SLash-DM/HP
1. Rule Number One

**~ The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct ~**

**Summary: **Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society even if none of them truly made any sense to Harry no matter how much Draco explained them.

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, Clueless Ron, sugar-high Dumbles, know-it-all Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Is Harry Potter an ambitions, cunning, sneaky Slytherin? No? Then I do not won Harry Potter.

* * *

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number One: Malfoy's are always impeccably dressed. No Malfoy should wear clothing that makes him similar to a mudblood. It degrades their status and only puts shame on the Malfoy name.

x-x-x-x-x

It was a Sunday and the Golden Trio were sitting outside during the wonderful weather they were having. It was currently spring and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to keep them inside. Technically they were supposed to be doing homework but the teacher's were slave drivers and they were only taking a small break. Well Ron and Harry were at least. Hermione was reading from another of her huge textbooks that she carried with her everywhere. Honestly were all that knowledge was stored was a mystery to Harry.

Ron was lying against the one tree that wasn't occupied by some small group of first years fast asleep. He honestly reminded Harry of an animal the way that he ate food and then slept while he digested the food. It was kind of sickening when you truly though about so he decided against it for his mental health.

Harry was skipping rocks by the lake. It was a calming exercise that he couldn't do anywhere else as he didn't have a lake at the Dursley's or at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. This was the only location so he was relishing in it. After all it wasn't everyday that you skipped rocks, hit a giant squid and then got dunked by said squid in retaliation . . . not that he was attempting to do such a thing. That would be reckless and stupid . . . typical of a Gryffindor . . .

Nope he wasn't doing anything like that!

That's when Harry noticed someone walking around the lake as well terrorizing younger students. Said person also had a pair of weighty goons backing him up. No question as to who that was then. Of course as he approached, Harry simply had to say the first thing that crossed his mind like the truly foolish Gryffindor that he was.

"Hey Malfoy, why do you always wear a suit beneath your robes?"

Later you could hear everyone discuss the momentous occasion when time literally stopped for a second before continuing without the aid of magic.

Hermione was staring at Harry in worry as he once again jumped in feet first. Ron had actually woken and fallen over though no one seemed to notice. Of course everyone was staring at the unusual reaction when a Malfoy and a Potter entered the same space. Normally the pair shouted then hexed each other. Today was different. In their books different was bad.

This one question left Draco flabbergasted (not that he would admit it later). Why did the "great" Harry Potter want to know why he wore a suit? Honestly why would he even care? They were rivals and shouldn't have to ask idiotic questions that could simply get them killed later on. Oh well one less reason to worry later in life then.

Not seeing the harm, Draco answered.

"I unlike you have a highly refined sense of fashion and dislike walking around looking like some scum that the Auror's have pulled from the side of the road." Draco said with the usual nose in air.

Even if he was being civil to Potter he did have an image to uphold. He was a Malfoy after all!

"Scum? What do you mean dress like scum? I didn't know scum wore clothes?" Ron asked not quite understanding who he was talking to yet.

Hermione was hard pressed not to hit him over the head with her Ancient Runes text book. Honestly could he get anymore hard headed?

Harry simply continued talking to Draco. "You know you could always wear clothes that teens wear and still look better than the "scum" right?"

Draco sniffed.

"Why would I want to look like an ordinary teenager? I am a Malfoy and as such there are certain rules and regulations that one has to live with to uphold the family homer," Draco said ignoring the looks of disbelief he was being given by the Golden Trio.

"Honour? What honour does a Malfoy have?" Ron asked snidely.

Everyone rolled their eyes it was good to see that Ron had finally caught up with who they were talking to. Now if only he could grow a brain . . . what a dream.

Harry ignored him. "What rules and regulations would that be Malfoy?"

"That would be the rules that my ancestors created to make sure the prestige of the Malfoy name didn't fall to ruin. Every generation learns from them and adds to them when needed. Some of them are archaic but we abide by them anyway to learn from past mistakes that our ancestors have suffered." Draco answered with a nod of his head.

"Perhaps don't follow mad men should be added to the list . . ." Ron muttered darkly.

"So what rule does the suit come under then? Why would it be important at all to wear something as stuffy as that?" Hermione asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ha! As if a mudblood would understand the numerous rules there are to the Malfoy family. Not wearing a suit! Pah! The very idea is preposterous!"

"So the Ron could learn?" Harry asked.

"No bloodtraitor would be able to learn something as sophisticated as the Malfoy Family Code of Conduct." Draco said insulted that someone of that standing would be able to follow his family's rules.

"What about me then?"

Everything paused once again. Honestly, twice in one day what was occurring in the world? Did Hell freeze over? Was that it because something wasn't right about this at all?

Draco walked over to him his hand on his chin as he walked around Harry trying to gain some intellect on how Harry presented himself and whether it would in fact be possible. He had no idea why he was doing so but it would be like a project of his. "Turn Harry Potter into a noteworthy Malfoy", yes that could be the title. Wouldn't his father be proud . . .

"Hmm, it would be very difficult but I could see you following some of the rules. Perhaps with a bit of training I could fine tune some of your less notable qualities . . ." he trailed off muttering to himself.

With Harry's looks it would take a lot of work but it would be worth it. Perhaps it could work . . . perhaps . . .

Harry just watched Draco with a bored expression. "Alright so what is rule number one?"

Draco came to a decision and stood with a straight back almost like Professor Snape in teacher mode.

"Rule Number One: Malfoy's are always impeccably dressed. No Malfoy should wear clothing that makes him similar to a mudblood. It degrades their status and only puts shame on the Malfoy name."

Everyone goggled at that and twitched in laughter. Figures the Malfoy's would have a rule like that as their first.

"Alright then." Harry said suppressing the urge to laugh.

Draco turned away as if not bothering to explain it any further but as he turned back Harry decided that he was in deep trouble.

"Oh and Potter, I shall be testing you and teaching you at a moment's notice so don't expect any warnings. One moment you shall be by yourself and the next I will be teaching you another Malfoy rule. There is no place you can hide from me."

Yep the smirk on the blonde's face said it all. Harry Potter was officially screwed.

* * *

**Got a rule the Malfoy family would live by? Hilarious and funny and don't even make sense? Send me a message.**

**Updates for this story shall be random and done when I please.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Rule Number Two

**For all warnings refer to chapter one.**

* * *

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Two: A Malfoy under the age of eighteen must have their hair slicked back with lots of gel as it enhances the striking Malfoy features and makes sure one does not show any similarity to those below us.

Suggested by Melody-chii

x-x-x-x-x

Harry yawned. All around him he could hear his dorm mates awakening for another torturous day of school. Well actually they were awake they just hadn't been arsed to get out of bed yet. Gryffindors were notorious for sleeping in late and then running to get to their first class. It was something they had just grown accustomed to when in the tower.

However Harry had always been an exception to that rule.

Of course he blamed the oddity upon many things. He blamed the Dursley's for always waking him early to make their breakfast every morning even though Petunia was capable of making the family breakfast like she had done when he attended school.

He blamed his restless nights on the nightmares he induced due to the numerous crazy adventures he had found himself in over the years though why Ron and Hermione never had them was beyond him at this stage in his life.

Most importantly and secretive though was his blame on the sorting hat. It had desired to place him in Slytherin. Sure he wouldn't deny that he was very much a cunning Slytherin hidden behind a Gryffindor courage but he'd never admit it aloud especially within hearing distance of Ron. That would be just begging for trouble he didn't want or need.

So here he was the only guy awake at the crack of dawn in Gryffindor Tower. Oh well that left him with plenty of time to muck around in the bathroom then before they finally got ready.

Blinking wearily, he grabbed his toiletries and padded towards the bathroom. There was only so much time he could spend in there before the others decided to come in after all (usually Dean first) and he wanted to spend it all by himself at least for a few minutes anyway. He needed the time to relax after everything he had been going through lately with Voldemort and now Draco.

Immediately he headed towards the shower. Beneath the showers steamy water he scrubbed himself with his usual soap and washed his hair thankful that at least beneath the water he could pretend that his hair was somewhat manageable. After all, his father's cursed hair simply had to be passed down to him as well as the poor eyesight.

As if agreeing with him he stumbled across something he couldn't see on the floor as he left the shower and miraculously caught himself on the towel rack. Harry cursed as he stood up and hopped around for a bit trying to ignore the pain in his right foot. Not that it would disappear that way but at least he could try.

Sighing he dried off and wrapped the towel around him. Slightly more awake than before, Harry moved towards the sink preparing to brush his teeth and comb his hair to make it somewhat presentable to the general public. Though it didn't particularly matter he could walk around in his pyjamas and no one would stop him.

"Honestly Harry does your hair ever sit flat?"

"ARGH!"

Harry would spend the rest of his school life swearing the girly scream that had echoed from their bathroom hadn't belonged to him. The boys in the dorm just shrugged and rolled over.

"What the hell Malfoy? How did you even get in to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry shouted pulling his towel closer in an attempt to make sure he was completely covered.

With little resistance Draco forced Harry into a conjoured chair. He immediately took out the shrunken products he had brought with him from the inside of his robe and placed them on the counter. Harry, who was still in shock, simply let him begin dragging a comb through his hair waiting for his answer.

"Honestly Harry I did tell you that I would find you anywhere in an attempt to teach you the Malfoy conduct. It is not my fault that you are incapable of listening to even that. Now sit still while I tame your rat's head."

Rules what rules? Oh that's right he had agreed to allow Malf- Draco- to teach him the ways to becoming a proper sociable Malfoy. That included everything that came with being a pureblood. Harry glared at Draco as he pulled viciously at a knot in his hair. This was not what they had agreed upon. He believed that the rules would simply have been to do with politics and social events not grooming!

"What rule demands you to just appear in my dorm's bathroom?" Harry snapped.

"Rule Number Two in this lesson: A Malfoy under the age of eighteen must have their hair slicked back with lots of gel as it enhances the striking Malfoy features and makes sure one does not show any similarity to those below us."

Harry looked incredulously at Draco in the mirror. Did he hear that correctly?

"That's truly what it says."

"Yes after all no Malfoy would want to look like some of the plebeians you live with." Draco replied without even looking up from his tub of gel.

Harry cringed when he felt the substance being applied to his hair. It felt like having an egg cracked on your head. Perhaps that was just what he believed after never using the stuff himself but he didn't truly care. If he could get away with it he would never wear this stuff again.

Once an ample amount of the product had been coated on his head, Draco dragged a brush through it to make sure that the gel reached every single strand of hair. Harry couldn't believe how hard his head felt. Every single strand was stuck together and every strand stuck to his head like some sort of skin tight helmet. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world and he had to wonder how Draco put up with it every day.

"There that looks much better for a Malfoy." Draco rested his hands on Harry's shoulder as he finished.

Harry simply felt his jaw hit the ground. Every single strand was where Draco had placed it. This look, this Malfoy look, made him appear to be Malfoy's double except that his colouring was off. For some reason even though this pleased him to see his hair behaving he definitely didn't like it at all. He wouldn't walk around looking like a Malfoy clone!

"The look is very Malfoy yet it doesn't seem to suit you. Oh well we shall have to right that down for future reference."

To Harry's disbelief, Draco actually pulled out a small booklet and began to right down exactly what he had said. There was nothing else in the book yet which led him to believe that the book was solely for the purpose of turning him into a worthy Malfoy. He felt himself twitch at that thought. Draco shut the small book with a snap gathering the remainder of his belongings.

"Well now that my job is done I shall see you in class or wherever I see a problem I must fix with one of the rules. Enjoy your new hair Harry."

Harry wasn't even aware that Draco had left. He was too busy staring in scepticism. This was too unbelievable to be true. Draco hadn't been here. He had been a figment of the imagination due to all the trouble and thoughts he'd been going through recently. Yes that was it. Draco was not attempting to turn him into a Malfoy.

Silently and without much though Harry dressed for the day never once touching his hair though he knew he would have to wash it out before bed that night. Slowly he collected his toiletries and placed them back into their designated bag. With that done Harry mechanically moved towards his bed not even seeing the stunned expressions on his dorm mates faces as he passed them on the way to his bed.

"Harry mate what happened to your hair?" Ron questioned staring at Harry's hair.

Harry just allowed his head to hit his pillow. There was no way he would leave his room today even if it meant getting a detention.

* * *

**Got a rule the Malfoy family would live by? Hilarious and funny and don't even make sense? Send me a message.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. Rule Number Three

**The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct**

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Three: Malfoy's always take time to appreciate the beauty in visual arts and music as it shows a level of high class of sophistication not shown in commoners who would never understand the complexity of such work.

Suggested by MissChriss

x-x-x-x-x

Harry had spent the past week in the common room avoiding everyone outside of Gryffindor Tower, well everyone outside his dorm room to be exact. No one could get him to leave either not that they hadn't tried.

Ron had attempted to pull him physically from the room. Dean and Seamus had tried to get him to leave through seduction that even though tempting wasn't enough to move him. Neville had tried to get him to think about school in Hermione's place (she wasn't allowed in the dorm at the time) however that hadn't worked. But of course there had been a very good reason for acting that way.

Who would willingly go out with their hair filled with gunk they couldn't remove?

Well apart from Draco... and Snape... come to think of it there were plenty of people who liked that look however Harry James Potter wasn't one of them. He was perfectly fine with his hair behaving like its usual rats nest thank you very much!

Of course during his short time spent in the dorm everyone had begun to speculate over what had happened to him causing him much humour. The Hufflepuffs suggested that he was engaging in a romantic affair with a foreign witch (or wizard!) that caused him to disappear for a few days at a time to keep their loving relationship together despite the danger they would most likely be in should they ever be discovered.

The Ravenclaws "knew" that Harry Potter was spending time away from Hogwarts to gain secret knowledge from the Department of Mysteries' agents. He would learn things that no other Hogwarts student has learnt so young. The knowledge he would gain would be of varying intellect and racial orientation rivalling that of a mage. This would be learnt in order to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. After all what else would their saviour be doing?

The Gryffindors (who didn't know where Harry was) were already to blame the Slytherins and the Dark Lord for a kidnapping. Why else would their beloved Boy-Who-Lived leave them? It had to be the Slytherins fault he was gone as well! However in the end he would return with Voldemort's wand and a triumphant glint in his eyes causing them all to celebrate the victory.

Even after these the Slytherins were the closest to the truth. They believed that he was hiding. Those that were openly supporting the Dark Lord (why did Dumbledore allow them to enter the school?) thought that he was hiding from the Dark Lord knowing that he wasn't strong enough to defeat the greatest wizard alive. Those that were neutral believed he was still hiding except from Dumbledore and the sparkling in his eyes that resulted when Dumbledore found something remotely hilarious... like his hair...

Anyway a week later and finally the stuff had come out of his hair. He would finally be able to leave Gryffindor Tower and return to his classes. Of course that brought a giant uproar to the entire Great Hall the next morning.

No one had seen him in a week and the theories on his disappearance had only gotten worse as the time wore on. The last thing he expected when he entered the Great Hall was to be bombarded by people with theories and questions on his disappearance. Everyone was hassling him, including his so called classmates.

There were only two people in the entire hall that weren't firing questions at him and they were Luna Lovegood who "knew" that he had grappled with a Flaxen Placehopper in the bathroom one morning and lost leaving him in a state of bewilderment that had him hiding away for a few days. Harry had to simply raise an eyebrow at that. How did she know these things? The other person was a smug Draco Malfoy.

Harry scowled.

Of course he would have to be smug about his accomplishment. Harry's hair had looked absolutely ridiculous for a week and no one had been allowed to see it. But it was one of the Malfoy family rules so he had to have been taught it eventually. Harry supposed it was better to be now than later.

Without a care to the other students he sat down and began to pile his plate with food so he wouldn't actually have to speak with any of them. It didn't stop them from trying though. They chattered happily around him inquiring constantly as to where he had spent the past week. He gave them no answer. That would have been too embarrassing.

Finally though he had finished his breakfast, the only thing he had to do was get out of the Great Hall without anyone bugging him about his week "away". Luckily someone was helping him with that.

"Mr Potter the headmaster wants to see you in his office now." McGonnagal said staring down at him in disapproval.

Whether her disapproval was for missing school for a week or simply because the other students were so tempted to annoy him about why he had disappeared was something Harry didn't know nor really cared about. All he knew was he now had a reasonable excuse to ignore everyone to get out of the Great Hall.

Smiling at the deputy headmistresses, Harry stood and left the hall knowing rather than feeling the eyes of a certain Flaxen Placehopper upon him.

Once clear of the Great Hall and the throngs of people there he happily made his way up to see the headmaster. Harry knew that the headmaster of all people would question him and when he did get an answer would simply make up something else anyway after twinkling brightly at him anyway. Then once everyone could see that Dumbledore was alright with what he did then everyone else would back off as well. Yes everything would work out this way.

Well at least that was what he thought until he reached the gargoyle. Harry twitched. He couldn't believe it. Of all the times why had Dumbledore gone to such lengths just to play with him?

Harry glared at the statue. Maybe, just maybe it would allow him to enter knowing Dumbledore had asked for him? Five minutes later with no success Harry was beginning to believe he would have to start the guessing game however there was no way he was going to stand outside this gargoyle shouting candy names at it til he got one right. That was just ridiculous…

"Mars Bars…" Nothing happened.

"Cotton Candy…"

"Fizzing Whizbies…?" Was that a twitch? Nope nothing.

"Cockroach Clusters!"

Harry pouted. Then he got angry.

"Stupid hunk of rock! Dumbledore asked for me you even know it! I know you know it! So just…let…me…in!" Harry practically screamed at the stone gargoyle emphasising each word with a kick that probably hurt him a lot more than it hurt the statue.

"Harry, Harry, Harry… honestly have you learnt nothing?"

The voice made Harry cringe internally. Why? Why was _he_ of all people here?

"Well Harry it's because I will always know where you are and follow you. You still don't believe me when I said that I would pop up anywhere did you?"

Whoops, he didn't mean to say that last part out loud.

"What do you want Malfoy? Can't you see that I'm a little preoccupied here?" Harry sighed turning to his tormentor. The statue could surely wait for a minute or two between kicks.

"Honestly what else would I be here for? To teach you the uses of a spatula? I don't think so! Rule number three! Malfoy's always take time to appreciate the beauty in visual arts and music as it shows a level of high class of sophistication not shown in commoners who would never understand the complexity of such work."

There was silence.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco use it! Now continue."

Harry slowly took a step back from his tormentor. Crazy wasn't contagious was it?

"Right anyway… Draco… what does an appreciation of the arts have to do personally with me now?"

Draco blinked at him surprised.

"Didn't you know?"

Harry gave him a flat stare.

"Why the statue gargoyle in which you have just been kicking is an antique. It is one of the very first masterpieces by the renowned magical artist Florian Asarco. Created in 1827 this piece was designed to keep passageways hidden with a single password…"

Harry knew that he should have just remained in bed.

* * *

**There we go another chapter done ^.^ Sorry that I have been away for so long but I have been busy with study… *cries***

**Have a rule the Malfoy's would live by? Then I'd be glad to include it in this crazy story ^.^**

**Thank you for all the reviews ~MidnightEmber**


	4. Rule Number Four

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Four: All Malfoys should be well versed in calligraphy. It wouldn't do to have handwriting that could never be interpreted by other high society purebloods.

Suggested by MissChriss

x-x-x-x-x

It was official his life was over. Harry had never been more frustrated in his entire life! After his short cultural lesson from Draco the stupid hunk of rock (read: statue guardian) had opened allowing Harry into the headmaster's office and away from the annoying blond behind him. He'd believed that the wonderful headmaster that he was had somehow known that he was suffering at the hands of a known Death Eater's son. Yet he'd been proved wrong.

Just because he thought he was off the hook didn't actually mean he was. No, the headmaster's first words through the door had to be,

"My dear boy, it seems that you are spending quite a bit of time around young Mister Malfoy."

That obnoxious twinkle had been ever present in his knowledgeable blue eyes.

Harry hadn't known what to do. There was no way he was spending the few visits he actually spent with Dumbledore talking about Malfoy (no he was Draco now) of all people. He wanted to speak of Voldemort and the numerous questions he had with that one subject. But it was never meant to be. He was destined to be plagued by the vision of Draco Malfoy.

Sighing he figured the best way to get this topic over and done with was to get it all out in the open before Dumbledore could make a single comment. That way they could speak of more important subjects like Voldemort or the newest confectionary invention by the muggles.

"Well you see headmaster it goes like this . . ."

That hadn't been the smartest thing he'd ever done. Sure he'd explained everything that had occurred so far between him and Draco yet it hadn't been enough to shut the beloved headmaster up about the topic.

Dumbledore had begun to ask about his feelings concerning this change of events that ever blatant and creepy twinkle in his eye and every sentence beginning with "My dear boy . . ." or "Child you must understand . . ." Harry was going crazy. How many times did he have to say it?

HE DID NOT LIKE DRACO MALFOY!

Of course the headmaster wouldn't hear a word of it since there was obviously 'something' going on that the dear meddlesome headmaster didn't know about.

Everything that occurred was supposedly good. Dumbledore seemed to believe this was the one chance they had against the dark. As if one person could change the world. Er . . . scratch that last part . . . technically he had changed the world defeating Voldemort . . . sigh.

"Headmaster didn't you ask me up here to speak of the reason and punishment for skipping a week of learning?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

Dumbledore simply hummed distractedly before nodding.

"Why yes indeed my boy! Again it was terrible of you to miss so much school work for such a simple reason. Now for a suitable punishment . . ."

"But my hair had gel in it! I couldn't very well walk around looking like a darker version of a Malfoy!" Harry said completely appalled at his previous appearance.

Dumbledore shook his head appearing to be disappointed yet Harry had the feeling he was actually gleeful, for what he wasn't sure but he would discover why soon enough. He always did.

"I'm afraid Harry, that you shall serve a detention with Professor Snape writing lines this evening for your absence this week." Dumbledore said.

Harry's brow rose. Seriously that was the best he could do? Did he honestly believe this was a punishment? Well beggars can't be choosers and with deals like this he certainly wasn't going to argue.

"Of course headmaster, I'll serve the detention without any fuss whatsoever."

Who would be stupid enough to pass up an opportunity like this? Dumbledore beamed in delight looking far away from where he currently was.

Without that said Harry left the room. Of course had he actually been paying attention he would have noticed that stand by the door was remarkably similar to Draco Malfoy and had been giving the headmaster signals on what he should do to 'punish' Harry the entire time he was there.

However he didn't pay any attention. He was still gleeful over how lightly he had gotten off with this punishment. Draco Malfoy smirked in success whilst Dumbledore sucked happily on a new batch of lemon drops.

No one ever said that Harry Potter was perceptive.

x-x-x-x-x

Sluggishly, Harry made his way down to the potions lab where his detention would be served that evening. Why he couldn't have had the detention supervised in another classroom was beyond Harry. It wasn't like he was cleaning cauldrons or remaking a ruined potion. He was simply writing lines with Snape as supervisor. Wouldn't that be fun?

Snape was likely to just rant on about how much like his father he truly was or tell him how much of a disappointment he was to everyone. After all he had yet to defeat the Dark Lord even though he had supposedly achieved this when he was merely fifteen months old. Lines he could handle, the constant ridicule however was another thing entirely. Harry wasn't sure he would survive that without another detention added to the list.

Sighing, he knocked on the door three times and waited for the tell-tale sign that Snape was in.

"Enter." The drawl called.

Yep this was likely to be fun.

Without hesitation, Harry pulled open the door. Snape was looming over a cauldron as usual but Harry could hardly blame him for that, the man was a potions master after all. Before he could even open his mouth, Snape was pointing to a desk in the front row that already held a quill, ink and parchment without even turning around. Arrogant git.

"You are to write, I must not skip school because I despise my physical appearance, as many times as possible before the end of this detention. If I deem it a worthy amount then you shall be free to leave, if you do not pass my expectations you shall be rewriting the lines in your next detention." He warned.

How predictable, another assigned detention without even having to open his mouth. Yep his life sucked.

Getting to work, he stopped paying attention to his chicken scratch and focused on what the headmaster had been saying. There was no way he liked Draco. The emotions between them weren't even bordering friendly. They were just rivals. That was all. Right? Somehow with all the time he had been spending with Draco even if it were only a few minutes he felt the lines beginning to blur. Damn his life was about to take a turn down a winding path of uncertainty . . .

"Harry," a person breathed on his neck, "this writing is atrocious."

The parchment beneath him was ripped away from him. Turning around he saw Draco standing there fixated on his lines. This was going too far.

"How are you in here? Aren't I supposed to be in detention?"

"Of course Harry however I am our favourite potions master's godson and as such obtain special treatment on certain occasions."

Harry could tell Snape was smirking.

"Fine what is wrong with my handwriting then?"

"So many things are terribly wrong. How anyone could read this disaster of penmanship is beyond me. Imagine the poor teachers for an instant here. Never being able to read a students work. You probably have received a few poor marks because of this as well."

As much as he'd like to Harry couldn't very well kill Draco before his godfather, Snape might actually kill him otherwise.

"Rule Number Four, Harry, states that all Malfoys should be well versed in calligraphy. It wouldn't do to have handwriting that could never be interpreted by other high society purebloods. How you never learnt that one is beyond me. Even those filthy muggles should approve of neat handwriting but I suppose I don't really have high expectations when it comes to them." Draco sighed.

Harry could feel something was coming. Draco was simply building up to it and being all dramatic about it.

"So we are going to spend the rest of your detention on fixing your calligraphy."

Harry's eye twitched. He knew that Snape was smirking at this. Oh how Draco would pay for this . . .

* * *

**Have a slice if advice to add to the Malfoy Family's Code of Conduct? Send me word . . .**

**Thanks for the reviews and Merry Christmas!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Rule Number Five

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Five: A Malfoy does not admit to fault as they are the elite members of society and never wrong.

Suggested by TigerRaven

x-x-x-x-x

Harry didn't know if he could take much more of this. It was almost like he was being tortured for something he had never done. He had just escaped his detention with Snape, the evil bat of the dungeons, and Draco. He'd expected a detention to be a detention of scrubbing cauldrons or something equally distasteful. Of course having his writing corrected over two hours hadn't been easy either.

Draco was a cruel task master and Snape had simply smirked in the background. The man was a teacher yet had been useless at the time. If anything he had merely remained around the room to witness his godson tear apart his apparent inability to write. Harry had nearly thrown a curse at the man regardless of the fact that he was a Professor. The sod would have deserved it.

Everything he had learnt for himself had been re-written in the span of a few hours. He'd taught himself to write since the teacher at the time thought him a lost cause. He'd taught himself the alphabet and spelling until he was perfect at it. Not that it had mattered at the time. The Dursley's never congratulated him at anything. Now however Draco had made him relearn everything simply because he wasn't satisfied with Harry's work quality.

They had started with the alphabet.

That had taken longer than he had expected. Two hours… nearly two hours he had spent rewriting the alphabet until Draco fu-reaking Malfoy was happy with the quality of his penmanship. Then they'd moved onto writing sentences… another hour down the drain. He'd left three and a half hours later, tired and desiring nothing more than just to collapse where he stood.

Learning the ways of a Malfoy was simply tiring. He honestly didn't know why he was putting up with it in the first place. He'd agreed thinking that Draco had been simply joking. The first rule after all had been somewhat generalized. Then he'd spoken the next one and the next… it just continued with no end.

Sure, at first he had thought it would be a good opportunity to learn ways about pureblood life. After all his parents were dead and Ron's family didn't practice it anymore so it would be good to learn about the ways in which the Potter's might have lived. Somehow he didn't take into account how different the Malfoy's and Potter's beliefs would be.

The first lesson made sense. If you were dressed to impress then everything during your business deals would go positively. If however you were dressed as a complete slob you would get no further than a homeless man on the street. That he could understand.

The second lesson was purely ridiculous and far from what his father had done. Having your hair slicked back did nothing but make it look untouchable. Since he didn't have the features of a Malfoy it also only served to make him look ridiculous. That was one rule he would be ignoring in the future for sure.

The third lesson on art appreciation wasn't something he needed exactly. It was just something most pureblood brats were taught. The fourth lesson he grudgingly admitted was useful though it almost pained him to do so.

Harry gave his head a little shake. He'd just escaped from that one. There was no way he was going to continue to torture himself by allowing these rules to continue through his thoughts. He was going to return to the common room and relax for the rest of the evening. Perhaps he would simply go straight to sleep. His hand and arm were awfully sore from all that writing and he had yet to climb all of the stairs to traipse back to the tower. He was still in the dungeons!

He was so focused on simply remaining awake that he missed the child running full speed at him until they had both crashed to the floor. It was painful and they groaned. Stones weren't the items for a light fall. Upon sitting up and spotting each other they blushed. Immediately they both began to apologize to each other.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into-"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there-"

"Harry!" the sound was all too familiar and sounded of complete outrage.

"What is it this time?" Harry sighed.

Oh, he knew that Draco was going to spit out yet another rule in which he was meant to follow. He just couldn't understand what running into someone would constitute as.

"You aren't meant to apologize!" Draco scolded before helping Harry stand.

Harry pretty much ignored his help as he gave Draco a confused look.

"That would be the polite thing to do Draco. We both apologize because we aren't paying any attention to the other person. Even I know that is the correct way to do it." Harry said turning to help the child.

The poor Slytherin was shaking. Was it such a shock to see the rivals speaking amicably? Perhaps it was if the shaking Slytherin was anything to go by. Then again it probably didn't help that instead of shouting at the child like a Gryffindor would do, Harry had simply helped the lad to his feet. That couldn't end well on their part.

Draco however shook his head in denial. Yep another rule was about to spurt from his mouth.

"Nonsense Harry, rule number five of the Malfoy family states: a Malfoy does not admit to fault as they are the elite members of society and never wrong. If you apologize for bumping into this child then you are accepting that you are at fault and a Malfoy can do no wrong whether it is in public or private."

Harry and the child traded looks of disbelief. That rule had to be one the silliest things they had ever heard. So what if you were at fault. Not everyone could be perfect. Somehow Harry had to prove that to Malfoy before he got a big head listening to that rule constantly. It was no wonder that the Malfoy's were snobs if they all obeyed that rule.

Luckily however the child spoke before Harry could get a word in.

"My family believes that you should aid those around you especially if in they are powerful. You can make their acquaintance that way and become close enough to be associates. It is often simple but effective when you don't know someone you really could use by your side." The child said logically.

Harry nodded. "I agree with the young Slytherin Malfoy. That family rule of yours needs re-writing."

Draco spluttered. "The Malfoy rules are perfect the way they are. They don't need to be altered in any way! To even suggest such a thing is ridiculous!"

Harry took this as his opportunity to sway Draco more about this issue. If you got in now then he might through Draco off balance for a while and buy himself time to relax without the rules hanging over his head.

"Draco, think about it. If none of the Malfoy's are ever wrong then why where you corrected as a child? You are allowed to make mistakes. It's what makes someone humane, Draco. If you never made a mistake you would also never learn anything. How do you think your ancestors created the Code of Conduct?" Harry questioned reasonably.

Draco's brow creased in thought. Harry smiled at the child as he walked around Draco before continuing to his Common Room. He was probably going to sleep like every normal person in the castle. Speaking of which…

"Think about it Draco and we'll speak about it the next time we run into each other."

With that Harry turned, leaving Draco standing lost in thought. He wanted to leave and his bed was calling to him. If Draco stood there all night looking like a fool than that was his prerogative. Harry was going to spend the night sleeping.

* * *

**So here is another rule. Don't forget that if you have a rule you think the Malfoy's would live by tell me! Thank you for all the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Rule Number Six

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Six: A Malfoy is always greater than their forefather because they add to their experience and knowledge.

x-x-x-x-x

Draco couldn't help but think over the revelation Harry had given him while sitting before the Slytherin fireplace. What had he been thinking? He couldn't just spout out rules and expect everyone around him to agree with them. However Harry had definitely given him something to think about.

Before he would simply spout out the Malfoy Code's and expect Harry to instantly accept them like Draco had done when he was small. However that wasn't something that an outsider would do. They were bound to question the Code of Conduct with their own beliefs especially if they didn't match up. They would argue and they would badger but eventually one would always give.

He knew from experience that many of the Slytherin families had different ideals. The Zabini's believed that allure was the most important thing. However the Parkinson's believed that schmoozing up to a higher power was more important this was probably the reason Pansy was attempting to gain a marriage contract to him. After all who in Slytherin was more influential than a Malfoy?

Yet Harry was another thing entirely. He didn't know his family's beliefs. They were probably lost to time or all the Wizarding World knew. That meant he was free to influence Harry all he liked. He just hadn't thought that he would lose while spouting his rules.

However… a Malfoy never lost. They were never wrong.

Draco had always been told that a Malfoy was never at fault. His own father practically preached that rule daily at home. A Malfoy could never be at fault because it wasn't in their biology. They couldn't be wrong.

However was that because he truly believed in that rule or because his own father, Draco's grandfather, had pushed these rules into Lucius at a young age?

There must have been something that he was missing in amongst this. There had to be something driving him to believe that his grandfather and father were always correct even when they were wrong.

It was all entirely confusing especially considering Draco believed that Harry might have been correct.

Everyone made mistakes no matter who they were or how high up in the political ladder. It was how people learnt and discovered new things. It was how they evolved and created new interesting things that no one had ever seen before. No one could get everything correct the first time. That was why tests and revision were invented. If you got something wrong, you learnt to do it right again the next time.

Mistakes were a part of life. They simply occurred whether one liked them or not and nothing could change that. You couldn't take those mistakes back either once they had happened. All you could do was either fix them or apologize for causing the mistake. Then it was up to you how you decided to work, moving further on. Everything was up to you.

Sitting there, before the warm fire of the Slytherin Common Room, Draco came to a decision.

The rule was a complete load of bull.

He didn't believe in the rule. Harry didn't believe in the rule. The little Slytherin child didn't believe in the rule. That rule needed to be changed. However Draco wasn't even positive if he was allowed to change the rules within the Malfoy Code of Conduct.

Sure it was a magical book but did that mean that the book could be altered. If it could be altered, then who was it that did the altering? Was anyone from the Malfoy bloodline allowed to alter the book or was it simply for the Head of House?

The book had been handed to him when he turned ten. Lucius had given him the book to learn the rules even if he had been hearing them for many years. Even now the book remained in his bookshelf at home, sitting in his personal room. He was the only one using the book as Lucius had finished with the book long before he was born. So by rights it belonged to him. But could it be changed?

Sighing, Draco knew that there was only one person who could answer this unsolvable question… his father.

In all honesty, he would rather not speak to his father. His father wasn't at all what he had seen others with. He wasn't supportive of his choices or proud if he did something well. Sure he gave Draco everything he desired but love was something Lucius was incapable of giving to his son. It was just how he was raised which only gave Draco a further incentive to change the rules.

Stepping towards the fireplace, he grabbed some floo powder and called out,

"Lucius Malfoy's Study, Malfoy Manor."

His magic confirmed with the wards surrounding his manor that he was indeed permitted to floo call the residence. Now all he had to do was wait for his father to answer him.

Since his father was a busy man, it was the Malfoy Head of House that placed his face within the fire and deemed you worthy of receiving the call. He could also end the call without even bothering to answer you however Draco was his son, so he would answer. If he didn't, well then Draco would just have to continuously call until he deemed it worthy of his attention.

Within five minutes, his father answered the call.

"Draco, I didn't expect to receive a call from you so late at night. What is it that you desire?"

That was the standard reply he received from his father. It didn't bother him either. Since he'd known nothing else whilst growing up he'd never know what to compare it to. That was yet another shining example of rules that needed to be altered.

"Father, I have recently been attempting to teach our Code to another person." Draco began explaining.

Lucius immediately brightened much to Draco's horror. It was known within the family that when a Malfoy began teaching the Code to an outsider they were thinking of bringing them into the family via marriage. Whether this person was male of female didn't matter as long as an heir was produced some time down the track.

That was his intention when he built up more of a relationship with Harry but until then he wouldn't say a word of it further to his father. Draco ignored his father's expression and continued on.

"He brought up a valid point that I think is accurate. However it goes directly against one of the codes." He explained. "My question is father, can the Malfoy Code of Conduct ever be… wrong?"

Draco's jaw dropped as Lucius did the one thing he had never expected… he sighed. His father never expressed much emotion (yet another rule) and so for his father to sigh came as a huge shock.

"Father?" Draco asked cautiously.

Lucius looked directly at Draco to speak. "I had wondered when this day would come."

"What day, father?"

Draco couldn't help but watch as the weight of the world appeared to fall off his father's shoulders. It was simply amazing to see his father act so normal after so long of watching him be cold and apathetic to everything around him.

"The day you begin to change the face of the Malfoy family like I did with my father." Lucius smirked.

That expression he was at least use to, Draco thought relieved that his father hadn't changed all that much. Thinking on his father's words, he realized that he may actually be able to change some of the rules. What else could _'change the face of the Malfoy family mean'_?

"Does this mean I am able to change the Code of Conduct?" Draco asked in confirmation.

"Indeed, my son. You are to alter the Malfoy rules to suit how you desire to rule as the Head of House. This has been a tradition in the Malfoy family for generations. Some of the rules in that book are original however quite a few have been changed or altered for the next generation to learn. As rule number six states, a Malfoy is always greater than their forefather because they add to their experience and knowledge." Lucius concluded.

Draco bit back a sigh of relief. He could change any of the rules within the book as long as he believed in them. Perhaps getting Harry to accept this wouldn't so difficult after all any of the rules he disagreed with could be changed.

"So, my son, who is the lucky witch or wizard you have decided is worthy of the Malfoy name."

"Sorry father, but you'll simply have to wait for that piece of news." Draco answered cutting off the connection.

First he needed to get Harry interested in the idea of becoming a Malfoy. With this news everything should go a lot more smoothly.

* * *

**I'm attempting to change the chapters so that they aren't just the same typical chapter every time. This is one of those chapters though they will all have Rules in them. **

**Have a rule for the story? Leave it in a review or a pm and it may be included in future chapters. **

**Thank you all for reading.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	7. Rule Number Seven

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Seven: A Malfoy has the best of everything as they are better than the ordinary and never settles for less.

Suggested by: batty1313

x-x-x-x-x

If Harry believed he had finally taken a stand against Draco's rules and won, he was sorely mistaken. He had yet to realize that though the day was just beginning, it would lead to many strange and wondrous new places for him.

After last night Harry had feared that perhaps his chances of actually relaxing weren't that high. He had managed to get some sleep however which was rather refreshing or it would have been had Draco kept out of his dreams as well. That was all he seemed to think about in his waking moments and that was all his mind supplied him as he slept. It was frustrating. He really needed to get hobby or something since flying no longer helped to clear his mind. Huffing, he realized that he wasn't about to get to sleep in any hurry besides it was early enough to consider leaving the dorms.

Before his roommates realized he was awake, Harry was up, dressed and out the door. His first destination was going to be the Great Hall. If there was one thing he could bet on, it would be that Draco remained as far away as possible during breakfast. He wasn't entirely sure why but day in day out it was a solid rule. Not that his day was off to a flying start so he should probably not count on that occurring.

The Great Hall was thankfully empty. It was obvious that today of all day's everyone was permitted to sleep in but him. Even the professors weren't present! Silence surrounded Harry as he ate. At least the house-elves were still serving people. Perhaps they were the only other beings within the castle that he could speak with this early. After all he had no idea as to what he was planning to do after he had finished his meal. It was the weekend and he could be doing anything in the world.

Flying was out of the question. He would be forced to practice some new move to help Gryffindor win the next match and he didn't even want to contemplate that. Homework, well that he had finished the previous day before his detention so he couldn't possibly do that either. Hogsmeade trips weren't allowed this weekend and simply sitting somewhere and lounging would be frowned at by Hermione. It appeared as if he needed to secret himself away if he was going to relax that weekend.

The most likely choices for something like that would be the Shrieking Shack, Chamber of Secrets, Library or the Room of Requirement. If he attempted to go anywhere else someone might actually stand the chance of locating him. A least with those options either no one would look for him there or no one would be able to enter without the right words. Still he had time to think.

Six o'clock rolled in and he was still sluggishly eating his way through his breakfast of bacon and toast. It wasn't very filling but he figured he could always sneak down to the kitchens later and ask for some fruit or something. At least people were beginning to fill the hall now. It was beginning to get rather lonely without anyone speaking around him.

Of course he would have to speak too soon.

Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Hall without his usual cronies. Nothing was stopping him from walking straight past Gryffindor's table and continuing to Slytherin as usual. Yet Harry still hadn't realized how screwed up his day was or how fate was out to get him. Draco walked directly towards him so he resigned himself to accepting Draco's company for the morning. At least now he had someone to speak with.

However instead of launching into a series of long speeches about the Code of Conduct he merely sat down and ordered food. It was odd that he didn't even attempt to sneak up on Harry when he wasn't watching but something had changed within the Slytherin. Harry instantly knew what had caused this reaction in his classmate.

"So you've thought on what I said last night."

Honestly taken out of context to their conversation probably wasn't the best thing he should have said. But hey, who was he to complain, people were going to gossip about something to do with him one way or another. If it was this then perhaps Lucius would make sure it was never written.

"Indeed, I see the merit in what you say. Some of the rules within the Code are archaic and I am endeavouring to change that."

Harry scrutinized him before he nodded. Draco meant what was being said. It was a relief to be honest. Some of those rules were downright nasty and he didn't even know all of them or half of them. If he had to learn the remainder of them he was afraid that he might go slightly insane.

"However, if you believe that changing the rules allows you out of the learning process you're wrong!" Draco insisted.

Harry paused, a piece of bacon almost near his mouth. He allowed it to fall back onto his plate. What? He thought that after everything Draco was simply going to reform the Code and everything would fall back into place. When had he suddenly decided that Harry was going to continue learning these rules?

"What?" he asked.

Draco didn't even glance his way as he replied.

"You heard me Harry. I'm not done with you just yet. You will learn everything I have to teach you and more about the Malfoy Family Code of Conduct and you will use them in everyday life."

Harry simply gaped. He certainly hadn't expected that. Damn Slytherin was far too persistent for his own good. Honestly what would it take for him to just back off so Harry could be… well Harry?

"Why is this so important?" he eventually enquired.

"As I said, you will be able to conduct yourself properly as the young Lord that you are."

It wasn't much more to go on but Harry guessed that he did have a point. It would be advantageous to have these skills if he decided to play around with a political career. As it was he knew that becoming an Auror wasn't something he desired to do any longer. Chasing bad guys was good when you were twelve but as you got older it merely tired you out. So in the end the decision was clear.

"Fine, I agree for you to continue." He said reluctantly.

Draco kept still and silent, continuing to eat. On the inside however he was jumping for joy. Harry had accepted his rather lame excuse to continue these lessons! There was still hope for them after all. Now all he needed to do was keep them together. If he kept this up Harry would be his in no time. There was just one last thing he wanted to attempt before he left Harry alone for whatever he was planning for the day.

Reaching into his robes, he brought out a small object and tapped it with his wand. The small object appeared to unfold. It was like watching a sheet of paper fold out because it had been folded far too many times except in three dimensions. In the end what was left was a trunk. Harry turned curiously to Draco.

"Here open this."

Harry looked at Draco sceptically. He certainly hadn't been expecting for Draco to buy him something. Was it merely a gift or did it have yet again to do with the rules they were learning?

Draco knew what Harry was thinking. If it had been a gift, Harry would turn it down to swiftly. Therefore it was part of two rules. That Harry wouldn't be able to refuse as he had just accepted his teachings.

Upon opening the gift, Harry discovered his present was an entirely new wardrobe. From what he could see everything he could possibly need was in here and wasn't that enough to make him blush. Honestly, how Draco realized that even that was lacking in his wardrobe he didn't really want to question. This was all his? He turned to Draco for an explanation.

"A Malfoy has the best of everything as they are better than the ordinary and never settles for less."

Ah, of course, another rule. He'd hoped that it had been. Even though these were fine pieces we couldn't have accepted them as a gift. They were far too expensive for him to be wearing around every day. However if they were to do with his lessons he really couldn't refuse them.

"This also goes back to the first rule I ever taught you which is…" Draco trailed off.

Harry smiled. He actually had been paying attention that time. It was after all the first lesson he had learnt and the entire reason they had begun this strange turn of events.

"Malfoy's are always impeccably dressed. No Malfoy should wear clothing that makes him similar to a mudblood. It degrades their status and only puts shame on the Malfoy name. However that should be changed to take the mudblood out."

Draco blushed and nodded. He would need to do that as well for Harry to accept him. Mudblood wouldn't be a tolerated word as long as Harry was his. After all he did have a muggleborn mother and best friend. He would need to accept that it would be a huge part in his life. Besides not all the lessons ought to be changed because Draco didn't like them. Harry needed in put as well since it would b their children that would read through the book next.

Together, they continued their meal in silence. Harry had shrunk the trunk and placed it within his own robes. The people entering the Hall all stared but didn't utter a word. It would after all be all over the news soon enough. They just had to wait patiently for one of them to give a hint to what their relationship was like.

Draco smiled. The next few lessons were going to be difficult to incorporate to Harry's daily life and win him points but he had a feeling he would eventually reach his target. Harry would become a member of the Malfoy family.

* * *

**Ahaha a relationship is building. I have this stoy all finalized and know where it is going so I don't need any more rules. Thank you to those that sent them in you shall still be mentioned. **

**~MidnightEmber**


	8. Rule Number Eight

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Eight: A Malfoy must never get a tan as they must always appear pale and distinguished unlike muggles who have to slave away like barbarians in the sun.

Suggested by: batty1313

x-x-x-x-x

A shared meal every weekend became customary between the pair though many still thought it an odd sight. Even the professors had become curious as to what their intentions were. Of course neither it seemed told the truth and only had people further guessing what it was that they were doing together without the constant arguments.

Harry and Draco of course, didn't care what any of them thought. They were content with enjoying the others company for this small time. Draco for differing reasons than Harry. However no one could deny that it was rather nice not having to tear the pair from each other every time they crossed paths. Especially since Harry's friends had taken to the change as well.

Hermione had woken early one morning and shown up at the Great Hall to witness Harry laughing at something Draco had said. By the casual glances the other students were giving them, it hadn't been the first time. Logically of course, she knew that this wasn't something that would normally ever happen. Yet the proof was sating her right in the eye so she just went with it. She sat down beside Harry and from then in took everything in stride. If Harry was going to be polite to Draco then she could muster up the courage to do the same.

"Good morning Harry, Draco, what are you two doing?"

"Morning Hermione, actually we didn't have anything planned at the moment." Harry replied before turning back to his breakfast.

"Good morning Granger."

It was so polite and sudden Hermione hadn't been able to speak another word to either of them for the remainder of the day. Draco was being polite to her. He hadn't even used mudblood once in her presence. Every time he referred to some of her heritage it was muggleborn. The following weekend she went with it and they easily accepted her into their small weekend group.

Unsurprisingly, Ron was the last person in the school to figure out what was happening within his little group. Hermione was actually the one to bring it up during the week. She'd asked what Draco and Harry planned on doing that morning since occasionally they would go to the library or just walk around the lake on the weekends. Harry then replied by saying them simply wandered wherever they wanted to at the time.

Ron had promptly chocked on his food. Everyone ignored him.

Eventually, after lots of shouting and a few choice words from Hermione and Harry, Ron accepted the change and went back to eating. Draco had never been more pleased with the news. He'd been accepted within the ranks of the Golden Trio. No one would ever have that acceptance and yet out of all odds, he had gained what even a Gryffindor couldn't acquire. It was a miracle he wasn't likely to squander.

From then on in, Draco was welcomed into their little group of three on more than merely the weekends until it appeared to everyone that Harry and Draco spent every waking second with each other. Eventually it got to the point where it was rare that someone spotted one without the other.

That very Saturday the group was walking down to the lake. They really didn't have anything to do that day and no one had any detention which was always a bonus. So the newly formed group had decided to go and sit by the lake. Hermione had a huge tome with her as usual while Ron was more than happy to take his chess set and play with however would go against him. Harry and Draco merely chose to sit and speak with each other.

Harry immediately spotted a nice place by the lake that was clear of anyone and headed in that direction. Ron followed eagerly. Draco however latched onto Harry and wouldn't let go. There was no way Harry was going to sit in that location! He wouldn't allow it!

"What are you doing? You can't sit in the sun!" Draco shouted appalled.

Harry glanced around. Everyone else was sitting beneath the glorious warm rays of light, why couldn't he? There was nothing wrong with some sun. In fact it was quite healthy for the skin! He'd read about it in one of his Aunt's health magazines when he was bored.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"A Malfoy must never get a tan as they must always appear pale and distinguished unlike muggles who have to slave away like barbarians in the sun." Draco recited.

The three Gryffindors stared at Draco as if he'd grown a second head. His entire reasoning belonged to another one of the Malfoy Rules. If they hadn't spent an unprecedented amount of time with Draco they would have thought him crazy. After all many of the rules within the Code were rather… ridiculous, yep, that was the only word for them. Some of the Rules didn't even make sense. They were merely in the Code because no one had seen fit to take them out. This was obviously one of them.

"Draco, that has to be the silliest rule within the code." Harry commented.

Draco merely shrugged. Who was he to comment on the rules his relatives had thought necessary at the time. It wasn't as if the rule had a dramatic effect on anyone or anything. It was just there to be read and followed.

With a tug, Draco began to pull Harry away from the beautiful sunlit spot that he had chosen and began to search for something that was much more appropriate for a Malfoy. It wouldn't do for Harry to get any more tanned than he originally was. The appearance Harry would have wouldn't be appealing at all to anyone within the family and that certainly wouldn't be allowed. The Malfoy Family Portraits would shun Harry forever and he wouldn't have Harry feeling uncomfortable within his family manor.

"It's not as silly as you might seem Harry." Hermione commented, following. "Any amount of sunlight can cause skin cancers and some are deadly to muggles though I'm not sure about wizards or witches."

Harry started. He hadn't heard of that reading those magazines! Cancer was something he had definitely heard of before. Yet he hadn't though that the sun could possibly cause something like that! It certainly was something he would watch from now on.

Eventually they located a place that Draco approved of and sat down. Harry was dragged to the ground with Draco both leaning against a tree whilst Hermione sat opposite them and Ron set up his chess set. Truthfully it was a much better position. None of them had to squint when the sun caught their eye. They could speak with each other clearly and with expression. It was the perfect place to be.

"Though Draco you are wrong on one point." Hermione began once they were all settled.

Draco looked up from where he still held Harry's hand. He wasn't about to willingly let Harry go when Harry himself wasn't bothered by it. As far as he was concerned it was progress towards his goal.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Not all muggles work out in the sun. Many choose to work within shops or buildings equivalent to the Ministry. Generally muggles don't 'slave away' as your rule so eloquently put it. They are just everyday people. There's nothing really special or slave-ish about them."

Harry raised an eyebrow. That was certainly not something he had picked up on. Muggles slaved away however they did it at their supposedly excellent jobs. The slave had just moved to a different location with better dental that was all. Yet it brought a question to Harry's mind.

"Draco, how old is that rule?"

Draco looked at him sheepishly.

"I honestly wouldn't know."

"So how do you even know the rule?"

He shrugged.

"Father just told me to memorize the entire book whether I questioned the rules or not. I didn't really stop to pay much attention to some of them though it was fairly early in the book and it was started quite some time ago…"

Harry sighed. Great, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. (Note the sarcasm.) He could be learning these rules and not even realize that most of them were completely out-dated and useless. Perfect.

"Draco exactly how many rules are there in the Code?" he questioned.

"The Code of Conduct has well over five hundred rules in it but you shouldn't worry, I won't be teaching them all to you." Draco said comfortingly.

That was the best news he had heard all day, Harry sighed. Finally, he leant back against Draco and proceeded to take a nap regardless of who was watching. Draco was comfortable so he wasn't going to let an opportunity to sleep pass him by. Nights were often terrible and he needed the rest.

Draco smiled down at Harry ignoring the sharp look Hermione was sending him. He was finally gaining ground on his personal mission to court Harry and nothing was going to interrupt it.

* * *

**This is turning into pure insanity. But I have almost finished it and with a sort of plot behind it. I feel awesome right now. Thanks for the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	9. Rule Number Nine

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Nine: A Malfoy always shows proper manners in any social setting. It reveals a sense of class, dignity and self-control that muggles otherwise lack.

Suggested by: moonChild222

x-x-x-x-x

Harry was nervous. Usually he wouldn't worry about things such as this but this wasn't something he could merely push aside. This wasn't something he could brush off as unimportant or silly. No, he needed to focus on this and it really wasn't something he desired to do at present but Draco was forcing his hand.

He was about to meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy formally for the first time.

Sure he had met Lucius on other occasions when formality was at the back of their minds. It also hadn't been a very pleasant meeting considering back then Lucius had wanted to kill him. For all he knew, Lucius still wanted to kill him after all he worked for the Dark Lord but Draco had insisted on this meeting and he wasn't about to back down. He had his Gryffindor courage to uphold after all.

"Would you relax?" Draco asked. "They aren't going to rip you limb from limb."

Harry was tempted to laugh but didn't. He still wasn't positive on why Draco had insisted on this meeting. There had been a few muttered words but otherwise Draco had merely asked him to meet his parents. He got this feeling that somehow Draco had tricked him into agreeing on some pureblood functionality that he was unaware of. This all seemed far too formal to be necessary.

"I'm trying but your father has wanted to kill me on a couple of occasions so I'm trying to fight back the feeling of preparing for a battle." Harry hissed snappishly.

It didn't help that Draco himself looked about ready to faint. Why he was nervous Harry assumed it had to do with what this certain occasion was about. Yet he couldn't prove it. They'd only been friends for about a month now and they had become close but he didn't think that it warranted something as formal as this. He really didn't need to meet the parents. That was for his girlfriend or even his fiancé not someone like him.

Harry sat down and nervous ran a hand through his hair if anything making it stick up even more. Draco gave a tisk but otherwise didn't comment. He knew better by now than to attempt to fix his hair.

They were waiting in a spare room in Hogwarts for Draco's parents. Dumbledore, once finding out about who they were meeting, had explained it was far too dangerous for them to leave Hogwarts for such a thing. He had set up the room for them but Draco had gone ahead and changed numerous features around the room. One of these was the wallpaper which had been a terrible shade of fuchsia. Much to Harry's relief it had been changed to a very neutral blue. He didn't even connect the colour to the Malfoy colours at all.

Why Dumbledore wouldn't allow them to go to Hogsmeade for this meeting was quite telling. He didn't trust them. More importantly he didn't trust Harry to have the right judgement of character. What, did he believe that Lucius would kidnap him in broad day light as many people would be likely watching him? It was rather ridiculous to believe this and even more so to believe that Hogwarts would stop him if he truly was desperate enough.

No, Harry trusted Draco would keep his word. His father wasn't here to start a fight. His father was here to meet Harry and that was all.

Just then the elder Malfoy's walked through the door.

"Draco this is silly. Why am I even here?" he whispered.

He couldn't help it that they were intimidating him even a little and they had only just walked into the room. Harry could see this going from bad to worse. He really shouldn't be in a room with Lucius Malfoy. His mind was screaming of disaster.

"Just behave alright. Everything will be fine." Draco whispered back.

The confidence that Draco was feeling wasn't really rubbing off however. If anything it only made matters worse.

"Draco…" his father uttered in greeting.

It wasn't polite but elders in pureblood society didn't have to be polite to their youngsters even if it were their own children. However he did have to be polite to Harry as he was the Head of the Potter family. That was something that Lucius seemed rather put out about.

"Father, mother, I would like you to meet, Harry Potter."

Harry gave a shaky smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord and Lady Malfoy."

He repeated exactly the same thing Draco instructed him to say. Yet even then the words still came awkwardly out of his mouth. They just didn't flow as they should normally. But it was bound to be this way; after all, he hadn't had much practice.

"Indeed Mr Potter, it is a pleasure." Lucius returned smoothly.

Unfortunately, even if he was the Head of House he still wasn't old enough to take the title of Lord.

"I am sure we'll all get along rather well, Mr Potter." Narcissa smiled.

Harry twitched. These pleasantries were beginning to annoy him and he hadn't even gotten through a quarter of them. As it was the conversation was rather lacking considering all of the formalities they had to go through. Draco noticed Harry was beginning to get rather frustrated and warned,

"Keep it together…"

That was probably the thing that made him snap.

"Why, why is it that I have to do this?" Harry demanded.

"A Malfoy always shows proper manners in any social setting. It reveals a sense of class, dignity and self-control that muggles otherwise lack." Lucius and Draco recited.

Of course, the Code, how could he forget? Narcissa sighed and sent Harry a look that said he would be putting up with this for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry dear, you'll eventually become accustomed to it." She explained.

Harry nearly whimpered. Get used to it? He didn't want to become used to these rules. Wait, where was Draco going? Harry watched as Lucius and Draco moved away leaving Harry with Narcissa. She had a predatory gleam in her eyes. He wasn't ready for this at all! What had he done to deserve this?

x-x-x-x-x

"This is who you have chosen?" Lucius enquired as they moved away.

Draco nodded. He had chosen Harry and that wasn't about to change. They got along well together and he couldn't imagine spending the remainder of his life with someone like Pansy or Astoria. That would be just dreadful.

"Yes, father, it is."

"You haven't made this decision rashly I hope." Lucius questioned.

He needed to make sure that his son wasn't entering into this without thought. There would be many things that would need changing after this especially since they would be welcoming a Potter into the family. A Potter wasn't exactly the first person he had thought of when Draco had said he'd been teaching someone the rules. But now that it was out he could tell why Draco had chosen him.

Harry Potter provided his son with something no one else could, a challenge. Not just in the rules or the dating, he would challenge Draco in everything that he disproved of. Harry was to Draco what Narcissa was to him and he could see that as Draco turned to him insulted by his question.

"Of course not, I truly desire Harry to be welcomed within the family."

Lucius nodded. "Then I give my approval."

Together, they watched as Narcissa and Harry began speaking. They seemed so relaxed around each other. Obviously they accepted each other rather nicely. Another test, Lucius often set for potential brides for his son passed. If Narcissa wasn't pleased neither was he. Yet it appeared as if she was going even further than just accepting Harry into the family via speaking with him.

"Have you told him what you plan?"

"No." Draco answered, curious as to where this was headed.

"It should be done soon. Your mother, by the looks, of her has already begun planning your wedding details."

All Draco could do was gulp.

* * *

**So I have one chapter left to write before this is all over. Just to let you know there are a total of fifteen chapters in The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	10. Rule Number Ten

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Ten: A Malfoy always knows what insults to bring a person down with. These are to show how high and prestigious the family truly is against the commoners.

Suggested by: YoungDarkPegasus

x-x-x-x-x

In the end the time spent with the Malfoy's hadn't truly been that bad. Harry hadn't made a fool of himself and he certainly enjoyed speaking with Narcissa. Lucius and Draco had taken to simply watching them the entire time and only adding their opinion every now and again. All in all it had been rather enjoyable to do something like that.

Many of the students were curious as to why he had allowed himself to be left in a room alone with a known Death Eater, said Death Eater's son and his wife. Harry merely brushed them off however. If they wanted to believe ill of him, fine. He didn't care. He'd given up caring what others thought of him a long time ago especially when he was around the Dursley's. Normally he would make a comment but since he had enjoyed his time there he kept quiet and ignored the gossip.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't quite accept everything the students of Hogwarts were saying about them.

He walked around with Harry grumbling half the time about people that weren't being fair. They weren't treating Harry right. According to Draco, it was alright to disparage his family as they had already been dragged through the mud but with Harry it just wasn't acceptable. He completely ignored that before this Harry coped a lot for just being speaking Voldemort's name never mind mentioning that he had once again resurfaced and was preparing to attack. Of course then there was that little bout of Parseltongue fear everyone had as well. Yep, all of this was conveniently forgotten as Draco attempted to protect him.

As such, Draco followed him around everywhere. When he left the Fat Lady's portrait, Draco was there. When he left a Gryffindor class, Draco was there. Even when he came from Quidditch practice, Draco was there. It was sort of endearing considering their current friendship but it was beginning to tire Harry out.

Harry knew that Draco was doing his best to protect him but the students would eventually run out of insults. They just couldn't help themselves when something didn't go their way. Regardless that Ron and Hermione even supported their friendship; the others just couldn't see the two of them together peacefully. The worst however came in the form of a third year Hufflepuff.

"Slytherin Sympathiser!"

Harry sighed. Would this ever come to an end? It had been weeks already and this kid just wouldn't give up where older students had long ago ceased. Draco however, as always, stepped forward to defend his honour.

"Don't listen to him Harry. He's just a low life muggleborn that hopes to get somewhere in life by aligning to a side that he deems appropriate. However he is very much mistaken if he believes that merely doing that will get him anywhere within this society without any hard work especially since he's a badger."

The boy blushed obviously affected by the hidden insult. The barbs that Draco had implemented within his words had really struck home. Hufflepuff or not, nobody liked to hear that they were wrong in what they were doing. Many would rise to the challenge but this was a Hufflepuff. The kid backed down without much of a fight as usual and ran off.

"Draco, that was really well done. I didn't know you could insult someone like that. In the past you merely went for the most obvious insults when around me." Harry commented.

It was rather brilliant. In the past, Draco had merely stuck to the same old insults of "mudblood, weasel and Potter". It was quite the change since now he was calling them "Granger, Weasley and Harry". If that hadn't clued the idiots in to their new found friendship, Harry wasn't sure what would. However he hoped that they would eventually understand that this was permanent and wouldn't be changing any time soon.

At Harry's comment, Draco puffed up in pride.

"Yes, well, a Malfoy always knows what insults to bring a person down with. These are to show how high and prestigious the family truly is against the commoners."

Harry nearly tripped when that was mentioned. They had been heading towards the Great Hall for dinner when they were once again ambushed by the third year Hufflepuff. He was just so terrifying they had to stop and cower for a small while before the coast was clear. Man, he couldn't even think that with a straight face.

"So it's another rule…" Harry replied.

Draco nodded.

"Indeed Harry and you shall also become a masterful insult artist like us Malfoy's. Nothing would make my father more proud."

Harry sighed. Honestly these rules at times were rather ridiculous but this one could come in handy later on. After all if someone was insulted that way he at least couldn't be thrown in Azkaban for it unlike everything else he desired to say.

"It also helps in political situations as well." Draco continued. "When someone speaks all they really do is insult other people until someone can come out on top of the insults. It works wonderfully in those situations."

Nodding in agreement, the pair entered the hall and ignored those that were whispering about them. They knew that some people believed that it was adorable that they were finally friendly. Others wanted to see more though what that meant Harry had no idea. Then there were the group like the third year Hufflepuff who thought he had gone Dark Side simply because Draco was a Slytherin. All Harry really wanted to do was eat not listen to what these people were saying. Having Draco around however helped in this situation.

As he had a Slytherin friend, he was permitted to eat at the Slytherin table as long as the majority of others agreed. Harry was allowed simply because many of the Slytherins wanted to been seen around him in a positive light. Truthfully Harry didn't mind though it did add further fuel to the fire in the Hufflepuffs' case.

Then there were some like Pansy who screeched every time he was seen around Draco. She was someone Harry and Draco were more than pleased to avoid for any length of time. The longer the better in this case since Pansy just didn't know when to close her mouth.

"Draco!" the shrill voice exclaimed.

Harry shivered. It was like a cat's screech or even fingernails on a chalkboard. The sound just put everyone on nerve.

"Why are you still hanging around with that Gryffindor? You should be here were you rightfully belong."

The "by my side" wasn't missed on anyone especially Draco or Harry. The other Slytherins found these arguments to commonplace that they simply didn't comment any longer. Eventually Pansy would get smacked down and everything would become as quite as it used to be before Draco had shifted the balance.

"Pansy will you be silent." Draco said as he sat down.

He was tired of arguing with her as well. She just didn't understand that he had chosen Harry instead of her. Regardless of how much she complained he wasn't going to take back his decision. Harry was going to be with him for a long time now. Nothing would change his decision.

"No, Draco, not until you see the sense in all of this. It's ridiculous for you to continue to mess around with this… this…"

Harry turned to her, his eyes flashing dangerously. If that wasn't enough to shut her up his words would have definitely completed his work.

"Pansy, just because you are no longer the number one in Draco's life any longer doesn't mean you can open your mother and wail like a banshee." Harry stated rather coldly. "If you want to be a part of his life learn to shut your mouth and deal with what you are given instead of complaining like a child without their candy."

Pansy took on a rather pinched look before gathering her belongings and leaving the Hall. Harry feeling a sense of accomplishment turned towards Draco. He'd actually attempted to use one of the rules without any prompting. That, he felt, deserved some sort of praise.

Draco however sighed.

"Not quite there but I'm sure you'll get there eventually. Time and patience is all you need."

Secretly however he was rather pleased that Harry had attempted to use one of the rules. It only meant that he was beginning to get through to Harry. Eventually he wouldn't need to constant prompting and that day was soon approaching, he felt. Yes, Draco could just see it now and what a wonderful time that would be.

* * *

**I've finished this story now all I need to do is upload the chapters. Thanks for reviewing.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	11. Rule Number Eleven

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Eleven: A Malfoy will never wear glasses as they are unfashionable and subtract from our natural beauty.

Suggested by: -

x-x-x-x-x

If there was one thing that Harry knew nothing about it was love. He was absolutely hopeless at recognizing anyone in love whether it was with him or not. Ron and Hermione had been dancing around each other for years but he hadn't realized that until Neville pointed it out. To be quite honest it was rather pathetic.

Yet once he had felt it on his own he knew this feeling for what it was. Harry James Potter was in love. There was only several things wrong with it. The biggest of these problems was he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Now normally he wouldn't have a problem with who he fell in love with, unless of course it was Voldemort and by then he would be checking himself in to Saint Mungos. No, it was the hype that usually surrounded him that he chose to ignore for his own peace of mind. This however was big, much bigger than he had ever thought.

Lucius was under suspicions of, once again, being a Death Eater. As such, Draco was facing the same accusations. Everyone believed the Malfoy's were Death Eaters. Certainly that wasn't fit for the Boy-Who-Lived to hang around? Now instead of everyone believing that Harry had fallen from the Light willingly, like they'd been doing a week ago, they all believed that Draco was the one affecting Harry. It didn't matter that Ron and Hermione were alright with thi change. It didn't matter that Dumbledore hadn't stepped in and approved of their new found friendship. All that mattered to the masses was the fact that Harry wasn't living by their ideals.

Harry sighed, staring over the back of his seat. Draco was sleeping on the bed behind him. After the week they'd had with everything Harry had realized Draco wasn't getting enough sleep. So that afternoon, he'd dragged Draco to the Room of Requirement and forced him to sleep whilst Harry read for a while. It was obviously a good thing as well since Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Yet none of this solved Harry's problem. What was he meant to do? He hated this with such a passion. Why did the masses believe they could rule his life and more importantly why did he let them? Celebrities in the muggle world didn't permit their fans to rule their lives with every decision so why should he? Harry loved Draco and to him that was all that mattered. Everyone else could just get over it.

He would still defeat Voldemort. Draco wouldn't stop him from doing that. He would still send the Death Eaters back to their rightful place in Azkaban. Nothing would stop him from doing that. Draco wouldn't be a hindrance to him. If anything, he would be Harry's main support and relief.

Lucius, if he was a Death Eater, wouldn't stand in their way if the precious meeting was anything to go by. No, Lucius and Narcissa supported them and if that was good enough for Draco then that was good enough for Harry.

He just needed a way to show Draco how much he meant to him. Truthfully, there weren't enough chocolate or flowers in the world for that nor did Harry believe Draco was that kind of man. Only one thing appeared important to Draco and it was sitting amongst his school books.

Gingerly, Harry reached over and pulled the Malfoy Family Code of Conduct out. Only those that had been taught rules specifically to them could touch the book. So even if Ron and Hermione had heard a few of the rules, they wouldn't be able to touch the book. No, at Hogwarts that was only permitted by Draco and Harry. Everyone else wouldn't even be able to hold it without getting shocked.

With careful steps, Harry returned to his small table. The book may have been something sturdy but it had been within the Malfoy family for quite a few generations. Harry felt if he didn't hold it in such reverence that it was an insult to the book. To be honest, this was the first time Harry had even seen the book. Usually he heard all of the rules from Draco but this was something else entirely.

The book didn't look weathered at all. It was in pristine condition. The pages were added in by magic as well so it didn't damage or alter the spine too much. Books like this usually were rather poorly kept but this was something else entirely. Harry couldn't help but marvel at it. The book was absolutely amazing.

Flipping through the book, he came across some ridiculous rules. There were quite a few that didn't make sense at all and then there were some that had Harry questioning his beliefs. But he soldiered on until he came to a rule he found absolutely perfect.

"A Malfoy will never wear glasses as they are unfashionable and subtract from our natural beauty." He read.

That was something he didn't mind. For the longest time ever he'd been contemplating riding himself of his glasses. They were a hindrance and constantly fell off when he needed them the most. If there was a way to be rid of them and obey one of the rules within the Code for Draco then it would be done in a heartbeat.

"I need a book on eyesight correction." Harry asked the room.

The room provided what he needed on the table before him. This would be perfect. Casting a glance at Draco, Harry couldn't help but wonder exactly how surprised Draco would be. Would he be pleased? Harry certainly hoped so.

Finding the correct spell was simple. The book practically opened to the correct page just by his touch. It wasn't a very complicated spell. All it did was make a slim covering over his eyes much like contacts. They wouldn't ever need to be removed nor would they be needed to update as they were self-updating. It was rather a brilliant spell.

He whispered it after he removed his glasses and waited for the change to occur.

x-x-x-x-x

When Draco woke up, he found Harry staring around the room as if seeing it for the first time. It was rather a strange sight to behold and for a moment Draco wondered if he was still asleep.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he asked.

Harry stopped spinning around and turned towards him. Draco was on his feet in an instant upon what he saw. Brilliant green eyes stared at him from beneath raven lashes. It was such an awe inspiring sight that he was captivated. Beneath the glasses, Harry's eyes weren't nearly as remarkable as they were now. It was quite wonderful really.

"Harry, what did you do to your glasses?"

Harry smiled nervously.

"A Malfoy will never wear glasses as they are unfashionable and subtract from our natural beauty."

Draco glanced over at the Code lying innocently on the table. He could hardly believe that Harry had done this. Never had he read the Code before. He'd only obeyed or listened to the rules that Draco told him. This was something else entirely. This was Harry accepting Draco and the Code. Draco allowed his hopes to rise was this Harry accepting something more for them?

Hesitantly, Draco reached forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. He was finally beginning to get through to him.

As Draco wrapped his arms around him, Harry returned the gesture. This was the start of something, he knew for sure.

Both held each other, praying that they would never let each other go.

* * *

**Mwahaha...This is full of fluff and emotions. I feel kind of evil for doing such a thing. Only a few more chapter to go before the end. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	12. Rule Number Twelve

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Twelve: A Malfoy must always be honest even during political or formal situations.

Suggested by: YaoiCookies87

x-x-x-x-x

Draco was nervous and by nervous, he meant terrified. What had he been thinking? Why had he thought garnering Harry's attention through these means was a sound idea? In all honesty it was terrible even though it had worked! Harry and Draco were a couple. It wasn't anything serious but they were together and that was all that mattered in his mind until he realized the consequences of his actions.

He really should have thought about this or even discussed it further with his father before starting this. He absolutely loved it. This relationship with Harry was everything that he had ever dreamed of. He could envision what the remainder of his life would be like with Harry by his side.

But that was the problem. Without the Code, none of this would have occurred. He would still be mourning over the fact he needed to choose someone to spend the remainder of his life with. Harry would never have once crossed his mind for something like that. He wouldn't have even considered it if Harry hadn't asked that one simple question that started this endeavour. Everything he had now was because of the Code and he couldn't help but wonder if the Code was the only reason Harry remained.

Was learning the Code the only thing keeping Harry by his side? After all no one else seemed to believe that their relationship was rather strong. In fact many currently believed that Harry was under some love potion, never mind that it was illegal and he couldn't risk something like that with his father in such a precarious position.

So he'd decided to act upon a rule within the Code,

A Malfoy must always be honest even during political or formal situations.

This was a rather formal situation as his father had begun asking when Draco was going to propose to Harry. It was early in their relationship and yet his mother was truly beginning on planning the basics for their wedding. Harry wouldn't be pleased to hear it when they finally told him that he had little to no choice in the matter because of their traditions but he hoped that he'd accept them nonetheless.

First however he needed to tell Harry the truth and that in itself could possibly be the most difficult thing Draco had ever attempted to do in his life. Yet it had to be done for his peace of mind. If it meant that Harry would leave him after their short time together then so be it but it would still break him to watch his happiness leave like that.

Walking into the Great Hall that morning was torture. Draco had to visibly coax himself every step of the way simply to get to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. Not many others were awake yet considering it was a Saturday morning but it was still nerve wrecking to have to walk that way.

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

There wasn't even a good morning. It was just out in the open like he wanted it to be, like he needed it to be.

Harry turned towards Draco frowning. Draco hadn't seemed this nervous since he'd asked Harry out on a Hogsmeade weekend. To be honest it was rather scary to see him acting this way. Whatever Draco needed to speak with him bout was obviously very important.

"What is it Draco?" he asked, motioning for him to sit.

Draco took a deep breath. He really needed all the help he could get here and Weasley and Granger staring like that certainly wasn't helping. He didn't want everything to be this out in the open.

"This entire thing… with the code and the rules and the-"

Harry sighed. This wasn't like Draco at all. Taking his hand, Harry commented.

"Draco, you're rambling."

Gulping, Draco nodded. He could do this without stuttering like an idiot. He was only before Harry and his two friends it wasn't like half the world was listening. Once this done his fate, their fate, would be decided and he really needed that peace of mind right now.

"I may have cheated you into this." He admitted.

Harry didn't seem all that surprised. Ron on the other hand, who had been shovelling food into his mouth, let out a loud exclamation. This wasn't going to end well.

"What? Harry is he saying he cheated on you already? Why I ought to-"

A quick kick to the shins had him shutting his mouth rather swiftly. Hermione certainly knew when Ron was getting far out of hand and knew what to do about silencing him. Ron unfortunately never seemed to learn that lesson. He was always jumping in head first and then thinking later when he had all the facts. Ron was definitely a true Gryffindor.

"Ron, be quiet." Harry muttered, glancing at the other tables.

A few people were staring at them. All were obviously curious as to why Draco had already begun cheating on Harry Potter. Yet he knew that wasn't the case. Draco was always cheerful when he was around. Harry had a feeling that Draco couldn't really function when something threw a spanner into the works where they were concerned.

"Hermione, could you…"

Hermione nodded, understanding what Harry needed.

"Of course, Harry. Tell me what happens when you two are done."

With that, Hermione took Ron's arm and dragged him out the door. There was no getting in the way when Hermione was on the war path. She just didn't know when to stop that one. Harry smiled fondly at them before turning his attentions back to Draco. He appeared more relaxed than before but was still frightfully nervous over what he was about to do.

"Now, what is it that we need to tell me Draco?" Harry asked.

He could tell that Draco just wanted this out in the open. No longer did he want to keep whatever it was a secret from him. The sooner that was done, the better Draco would feel.

"I may have cheated you into this relationship." He pronounced slowly.

Harry nodded. That wasn't so hard for Draco but he rather doubted that was the end of it. What else did Draco still have to tell him? Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as so of the information he'd been gathering from Dumbledore. That was difficult to take in on any day.

"How so?" he asked since Draco didn't appear to want to continue.

Taking Harry's words as a good thing, he continued.

"Originally, I was meant to be looking for someone as a prospective wife, that day when this all began." He began. "Then when you enquired about the Code I thought that you would be the best candidate for my future marriage. After all you were the one to ask about it and no one else had even bothered. It was almost too good to be true. Then it all started."

Draco paused. He needed to see how Harry was handling this. He needed to know if Harry was about to go off the handle and attack him. However the quick glance that Draco gave him revealed he was sitting their patiently listening to what Draco was saying. This was a further sign of good will so Draco soldiered on.

"The closer I managed to get to you and the more I managed to get to know you the more I felt like I wanted to have you no matter what. So every rule that I picked had something to do with you, with grooming you into the perfect spouse for a Malfoy. Everything that I have done so far is to make you into the perfect husband for me."

Harry smiled. He'd been waiting for that confession for a while now. Draco just didn't have all the courage of a lion. Honestly, he was surprised Draco had managed to get it all out whilst sitting in the Great Hall and contending with eavesdroppers and other disturbances. For that, Harry was rather proud of him.

"Draco, do you think that I would have agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you if I hadn't already guessed all of this?"

Draco's eyes snapped towards Harry. What was it that he was… oh… oh, he couldn't believe this was happening…

"But… how?"

"I did flip through the Malfoy Family Code of Conduct, Draco. I know this is some sort of ritual to see if I'm worthy. Obviously if I've managed to get this far, you've already decided."

Nodding, Draco couldn't help but sigh in relief. He really shouldn't have worried about all of this. Harry was a lot smarter than most let on so he should have guessed that Harry knew however that brought about another question. Why had Harry allowed it to get this far?

"Then what was all of this?" he asked.

Harry smirked.

"This was a test of my own."

Blinking, Draco was bewildered. A test?

"Did I pass?"

"…with flying colours."

Well, that at least was a relief. Now all they needed to do was announce it to everyone and settle a few more personal matters before everything for them was in place. Soon, they would be together for as long as they still wanted each other and both were hoping it would last a lifetime.

* * *

**People were looking forward to seeing everyone's reaction to Harry without glasses. However you have to remember that this is more of a collection of snippets in a story than an actual story so it wasn't included. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	13. Rule Number Thirteen

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Thirteen: A Malfoy bows to no one.

Suggested by: Sofia Ann

x-x-x-x-x

Draco stood proudly with his father beside him. This was it. This was going to be the end of everything. The war had begun before his birth but today, today it would end. Of course, first of all he needed to make sure that everyone knew his family had been helping Harry all along. That would be the difficult part.

He stood on the side of the Death Eaters. All the black cloaks around him swirled ominously yet he didn't move. He wouldn't reveal his nerves or his true purpose this early in the game. No, that would only endanger his life, his father's life and Harry's life. Draco couldn't afford that. Not now that they were engaged.

They had been engaged for almost a week and no one knew about it. Well his parents did and so did Granger and Weasley but other than that it hadn't even been announced. Harry had made them keep it silent until after the Dark Lord was dead. That way they wouldn't have any problem with others or anyone attempting to pry them apart like they were currently doing. Hufflepuffs were annoying.

However Lucius had agreed that announcing their engagement with the Dark Lord still around would be a huge problem. They wouldn't be able to spy for Harry. Instead it was more likely they would be killed on sight. Harry would then be hunted even more so for the information he knew. Draco would allow it to come to that. He was determined to protect what was his.

"You are to attack and kill all Order members on sight. Leave Harry Potter, he is mine." The Dark Lord hissed.

Draco could barely keep from sniffing derogatorily at the man. Taking orders from someone so evil and just despicable wasn't his style but his grandfather had pulled them into this position and they needed to get out. Draco would be the one to get them out. He would be the one the free them from this monster.

Focusing on the Order, he could instantly pick Harry out from amongst them. The green eyes of his fiancé sparkled with a determination that mirrored his own. This would be it. They would get out of this alive and together, free from anything anyone could ever tie them to. No one could say they followed expectations after this day was through.

With a roar, the Death Eaters surged forward and the battle began. Using his quick reflexes, Draco made sure that he was situated near Harry to begin with. As soon as the lines became muddled he watched the Death Eaters with fire in his eyes. Never once removing his mask, Draco watched Harry as he duelled against anyone that turned towards him. Death Eaters didn't return fire as ordered and that gave him the upper hand. As soon as someone moved too close to Harry, Draco would attack them.

He certainly wasn't going to permit anyone to drag his Harry away for the Dark Lord to finish off. No, Harry was going to make the Dark Lord come to him. This would be settled on his terms not the Dark Lords and Draco would see to it.

Keeping his mask on and his robes tight around him, Draco didn't give the other Death Eaters any chance to guess who he might be. If they knew, they would attack. When they didn't know, they would question whether he was given differing orders to them. It was the perfect solution to this. Now all he needed to do was keep them of his Harry.

Harry on the other hand didn't believe this plan to be very safe. He didn't like the fact that Draco was practically risking his life by attacking other Death Eaters just to keep him safe. It wasn't necessary after all since only the Dark Lord would be able to kill him. He was going to have to allow that one as well if Dumbledore's nonsense was anything to go by.

He was a Horcrux and couldn't be killed by anyone but Voldemort. None of it made any sense but he assumed that Dumbledore had his reasons for believing so. He didn't want his life to end so abruptly and as such hadn't told Draco about it but there was truly no other way as far as he could tell.

Just as his sights locked in to Voldemort, Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him close while Lucius watched their backs.

"Don't allow yourself to be hit, Harry. There are other ways in which we can deal with this. Dumbledore only looked into the Light magic. Dark Magic can only be removed with Dark magic. Have faith in us."

Harry wanted to ask how Draco knew about the Horcrux and his plan but there really wasn't enough time. He nodded accepting Draco's words. Draco probably had found a way to listen to their conversation as a way to keep an eye on him. With the thought of his death pushed away for now, Harry made his way through the battle zone towards his main enemy.

After those few words, Draco remained close to Harry. He hardly let his fiancé out of his sight throughout the remainder of the battle. If someone shot a spell towards them, Draco would protect them. When someone attempted to bring them down, Draco would attack first. There wasn't anything that would stand in their way not this time.

"Hey, Tom, I believe it is me that you are waiting for." Harry called out.

Voldemort was only a few steps away. This was it; this would be the end of it all.

The end wasn't very dramatic. The Dark Lord and Harry raised their wands at the same time. Draco was fixated on Harry. He couldn't look anywhere else. The battle around them also seemed to stop as the two finally faced each other in battle. It was swift. Three words were uttered and it was all over.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The spells collided and an explosion wrought the area. Light flooded through Draco's closed eyes. It was so bright that everything burnt when he opened them once again. He felt blind and the only outline he could see was of the person closest to him. Draco prayed that it was Harry standing before him.

Slowly but surely his vision began to clear, and what was left stunned him. The remains of the Dark Lord were charred as if they had been placed into a very hot fire. Pieces were simply floating around in the air and becoming caught on people's clothes. It wasn't a very pretty sight especially when most didn't know what it was they were standing in. However as soon as he caught sight of Harry he nearly tripped in the rush to get to him.

"Harry!" Draco cried.

Harry turned towards the sound of his fiancé's voice and smiled. He'd survived whatever it was that happened. He wasn't sure why and he wasn't about to question it. All he knew was he as alive and so was Draco.

"I was so worried!" Draco nearly sobbed. "The light flashed as the spells collided and I couldn't see you! You shouldn't have resorted to something like that you could have been killed."

"Like you can talk! Draco, that was highly dangerous! You could have been killed if someone had found out what you were doing! Protecting me shouldn't have been on your to do list." Harry exclaimed.

Draco merely smirked. "Harry, you should know better than anyone else. A Malfoy bows to no one."

All they could do was laugh in joy. It was finally over and now they could spend the remainder of their lives together.

* * *

**A few chapters left... Thanks for the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	14. Rule Number Fourteen

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Fourteen: A Malfoy shall always see through lies because we are the master of deception.

Suggested by: -

x-x-x-x-x

The celebrations still hadn't ended a week from the death of the Dark Lord. Hogwarts was alive with magic, music and alcohol. No one celebrated more than those that had worked their entire lives to be rid of him. Lucius and Severus were in a corner drinking whilst Narcissa kept a watch on them. She wouldn't allow them to embarrass their finally good name in public.

With Harry's help, it had come to light that the Malfoy's had been working secretly with him and him alone. They hadn't worked alongside the Order to bring him information. No, they had worked directly for him to make sure that they wouldn't be found out and their cover ruined. Add this to the fact that Draco had protected him fiercely during the Final Battle and the Malfoy's had regained all of their lost position within the Ministry and the Wizarding World.

It was a time of celebration and joy. Yet despite all of this Harry was weary.

Something was going to happen to ruin all of this and Harry knew it. The same condition always happened around him. A good thing would occur in his life and then an equally bad thing would take it away. And he knew this time, this would be huge. After all, there wasn't anything that could stop him from doing what he wanted now.

Of course, he would have to speak too soon. He'd known as soon as Dumbledore approached that everything was going to begin its downward spiral. The two seemed to work in correlation. Dumbledore appeared, his life would spiral. He was used to it. It occurred every year. The only thing different about this time would be Draco by his side.

Draco hadn't left his side since the Battle had finished. He was always present and for that Harry was entirely grateful. He had someone to lean on, someone to help him. There was no need for him to be the one that supported everyone. It was bliss and Harry couldn't be more than grateful for the support that Draco gave as Dumbledore stood before him.

"Harry, it is good to see that you are well."

It was a poor attempt at politeness as both Draco and Harry could tell that he was anything but pleased. They hadn't done as he ordered. They hadn't sacrificed Harry's life to kill off the Horcrux within him. In fact they'd done the opposite and killed off the Dark Lord and then the Horcrux.

After the Dark Lord had been declared dead legally, Draco and Lucius had taken the exhausted Harry back to Malfoy Manor and exorcised the Horcrux within him. It had been be lengthy process but a successful one at that. The next day they had all celebrated with everyone at Hogwarts glad that everything was finally over and they were free.

Still Dumbledore wasn't pleased and they could tell it was because they had disobeyed him. No one else cared that they had done his orders in a backward way only that it had all worked out and Harry was alive. It didn't matter to Dumbledore…

The grandfatherly smile returned as neither made any attempts at asking the old man how he was. It was a pureblood snub as Draco had taught Harry but anyone would notice it immediately and continue the trend. Already people were turning away from the man as he glanced around the room. No one in their society would be looking up to him in a long time.

"My boy," he started again, "I believe it is within your best interest to return home for the summer as always. With some of the Death Eaters still at large it wouldn't do to have you anywhere that will be an easy target."

Harry felt his heart implode. He couldn't return to the Dursley's. They weren't his family any longer. After all he was engaged to one of the wealthiest families in Britain. All they would do is clamber after money. Nothing good would come of staying at that terrible place he'd never been able to call home.

"That's a lie."

Both Harry and Dumbledore started at that. They hadn't expected Draco to say anything at all. Harry because his fiancé didn't desire to talk to the man ever and Dumbledore because he believed Draco would remain out of Harry's affairs.

"Why would you say that Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore enquired.

"A Malfoy shall always see through lies because we are the master of deception."

It was another rule and one Harry knew well. Draco enjoyed teaching him this one as they had gone around and listened to everyone's conversations. He delighted in pointing out what was a lie and why. It was a skill that Draco was exceedingly proud of and with good reason. He could point out if someone was lying just by a twitch given during speaking. Yet it made Harry wonder what Dumbledore was lying about.

Dumbledore's mouth hardened in displeasure once again. He couldn't believe that this was happening. After all this time he'd spent making sure Harry looked up to him it was all crumbling at the hands of Draco Malfoy. This couldn't happen. He'd expected Harry to die defeating the Dark Lord. He hadn't. Not with the help of Draco Malfoy. There was only so much room for a hero and Dumbledore was it. After all he had defeated Grindelwald and now he had aided in the defeat of Voldemort. He deserved it.

But everyone was celebrating Harry's victory not Dumbledore's and Harry couldn't suddenly die from a curse. The people would get suspicious. So Dumbledore would need to take over the mentor role once again and gain his recognition in that regard. There was just one problem with that and it was named Draco Malfoy.

"Why would you believe I am lying to Harry? I only have his best interests at heart."

Draco saw straight through it though and so did Harry. Dumbledore was lying.

"You don't have Harry's best interest at heart, you have your own. There is something you want and you can only use Harry to get it. I won't let that occur Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry gripped Draco's sleeve. He wasn't going to permit Dumbledore to mess with his life anymore. However Draco knew more about situations like this so he would permit Draco to fight this war for him.

"As Harry's magical guardian I am permitted to do as is his best desires." They were informed.

The smirk that crossed Draco's face unsettled Dumbledore. He knew that something was being kept from him, something big enough to give Draco and Harry the upper hand in this argument. Dumbledore was losing ground on this and he knew it.

"No, actually you don't have my guardianship any longer." Harry informed him.

Without caring who saw, they allowed the charms on their hands to fall. Hidden beneath were a pair of rings and a very significant finger. Dumbledore was shocked. Why hadn't he seen this coming? All the signs had been there. He'd allowed their friendship because he thought Draco would join their side and offer to spy for them. Never had he imagined it would turn out like this.

"You see, Dumbledore, you lose." Draco smirked.

And he was correct. In the eyes of the law, Harry was now a member of the Malfoy family. Anything that was to happen with Harry would go directly to the current Head of House, Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't circumvent that. In fact, there was nothing he could do o make Harry see reason. This had very obviously been occurring for quite some time. Dumbledore stood no chance.

"Very well, I hope the both of you have an enjoyable life together."

"Of, we will." Harry said confidently.

With that done, the Headmaster walked off. Draco turned towards Harry and kissed him regardless of everyone around them now making catcalls and wolf whistles. He had Harry and there was only one stage left in all of this… the marriage.

* * *

**One Chapter left people. Thanks for the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	15. Rule Number Fifteen

The Malfoy Family Code of Conduct

Every little rule a member of the illustrious Malfoy family needs to live by in high society.

Rule Number Fifteen: A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants.

Suggested by: -

x-x-x-x-x

Harry couldn't believe that he was finally here. It was a day that before Voldemort's fall he never would have hoped to imagine could happen to him. Many people had attempted to get him to speak on the subject before but this was entirely different. This was happening after the Dark Lord's demise another seemingly impossible thought. Harry was at his own wedding.

The ceremony was beautiful. Lilies decorated the tables and the white sheets and silver cutlery were just an added decadence. There were hints of green and blue amongst the china and throughout the decorations. It was lush and rich an entirely perfect setting for a Potter and a Malfoy to get married. Nothing could have been more perfect for them.

So far everything had gone off without a hitch. The guests had arrived and watched as Draco and Harry exchanged their vows. They had gathered for the photos and now they were eating their lunch which provided by the Malfoy house elves was rather satisfying. All in all, the entire day so far was absolutely perfect. Harry certainly couldn't fault it and neither could the guests around them.

At the head table, there was only Harry, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and then Remus. They were really the only family they had now so they were the only ones there. Other tables were full with people wanting to get closer to the bridal table but spells held the back. There were simply so many people present that Harry didn't know but would need to eventually learn. It was quite overwhelming.

Yet everyone that they knew well was close to them. The Weasleys were at a table to Harry's right all chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Hermione was also seated at their table and enjoying speaking with Charlie who as it appeared had quite the mind for other things besides Dragons. A little behind that was the Quidditch team, he'd often played with them consisting of both new and old players. Suffice to say that they were really the only people apart from the Order that were close enough to them to be seen properly. Everyone else was behind a lot of protective spells.

"I'd like to thank everyone for attending. Thank you for all the wishes of good health. May you all have a wonderful life as I know I shall." Draco spoke.

He was glad that today had gone off mostly without a hitch. There had been a problem when Dumbledore had turned up demanding to know why he wasn't on the guest list but Harry hadn't witnessed that. None of the guests did so it wasn't of any concern.

Now Dumbledore would be facing charges over crashing their wedding. After all, the man hadn't been invited and he certainly was meant to remain as far as possible from them at all times. Draco wouldn't have Dumbledore interfere with Harry's life again. He wouldn't allow his fiancé to go through that.

The people gathered cheered as Draco and Harry rose their glasses to them. It was the end of the day and they were beginning to prepare for their honeymoon. However first they needed to thank everyone for gathering and wait for them all to leave. It was at this time that Ron and Hermione walked over to them and spoke directly to Draco.

"You'd better look after him properly." Hermione warned.

Ron was too busy stuffing his face to look up at who Hermione was speaking with. He'd brought an entire plate with him that was from the buffet table. But he did offer his support with a glare in their general direction.

"You don't have to worry Granger. Harry will always be protected when he's around me. I won't allow anyone including myself to harm him."

Hermione's gaze narrowed but she was satisfied and gave Harry a hug before pulling Ron away. They weren't going to overstay their welcome and intrude on what Draco and Harry had planned next.

The next group were the remainder of the Weasley's who all offered their congratulations before moving off in a large mass. They were only bound to grow as Bill and Fleur were already looking forward to the birth of their first child and Percy was engaged to someone within the Ministry. Family Reunions there would be hectic.

"I hope you live a happy life cub." Remus offered before nodding towards Draco and leaving.

Harry knew that Remus would have said more but he didn't want to be away from Tonks for too long. They were having problems with Teddy at the moment and couldn't really be left alone for too long.

With everyone of importance gone, Harry turned towards Draco whose parents were just leaving as well. Harry smiled. Draco looked so happy to be there with him by his side and Harry couldn't have had it any other way.

"What do you say we get going?" Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around Draco.

They had a portkey to catch to a Villa in a secret location only Malfoy's knew about. They would spend at least a month their before returning. It would be a time of relaxation from everything in their lives and a time to truly work out what they were going to do in the near future. Harry certainly was looking forward to going to the beach for the first time in his life. Draco however had other things on his mind and Harry picked it up immediately.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry enquired as the portkey counted down.

Draco smirked. "A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants."

And with that they were gone.

- The End -

* * *

**And it is done. Thank you all for your reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
